My Song, My Story
by d3rin
Summary: "Aku tidak mau bernyanyi jika kau tidak ada di sampingku!" geramku. "Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, Sakura."/"Aku dan Sasuke,... kami sepasang kekasih." ungkap Shion. / "Aku... menyerah. Lihat! Mereka sangat serasi kan?."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: "**Aku tidak mau bernyanyi jika kau tidak ada di sampingku!" geramku. "Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, Sakura."/"Aku dan Sasuke,... kami sepasang kekasih." ungkap Shion. / "Aku... menyerah. Lihat! Mereka sangat serasi kan?."

**Sedikit Gambaran**

**Haruno Sakura**: 17 tahun rambut panjang berwarna seperti permen kapas, mata emerald, imut, kulit putih bersih, sedikit tomboy walau ngakunya feminim, tinggi 158 cm

**Hyuuga Hinata**:  
17 tahun Rambut Hitam panjang, mata violet, cantik dan anggun, ramah tapi kalau marah jangan didekati, kulit putih (lebih putih dari sakura), tinggi 155 cm

**Uzumaki Naruto**:  
22 tahun Rambut blonde spike, mata aquamarine, kulit tan, wajah tampan, cerewet, tinggi 170 cm

**Uchiha Sasuke**:  
24 tahun Rambut donker model pantat ayam , mata onyx tajam, tampan, pelit kata. Tinggi 178 cm

~chap 1~

Pagi berawan di kota Konoha tidak menyurutkan keinginan orang-orang untuk ke kantor atau sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Banyak orang lalu lalang disana sini. Tak terkecuali gadis berambut pink ini.

**Sakura POV**

"Mata aeru kara kitto aeru kara

Mata egao shite kitto aeru kara

Ne minna kotoba ja kawasanai yakusoku nan day o!

Aa Dorama nara konna bamen dewa

Aa minna shite nai tarisuru kedo

Ne nanka majide nakete kuru

Honto nanda ne egao ni namida , (Egao ni Namida by Matsura Aya)"

Salam kenal semua! Aku Haruno Sakura dan aku adalah salah satu siswi di Konoha Vocational High School jurusan ekonomi. Aku sudah kelas 3 lho, sebentar lagi harus focus belajar nih. Hah . . .  
Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kalian sudah punya Single terbaru Two Voices belum?" Tanya seorang gadis salah satu siswi KVHS.

"Kalau itu sih pacarku akan membelikannya sebagai hadiah anniversary kami. Yey!" teriak gadis satunya.

"Curang sekali. Kalau aku mau membelinya besok. Rasanya mereka semakin kompak ya. Dan suaranya itu .. Kami-sama . Merdu sekali!"

"Iya lagu-lagu mereka memang the best."

Yah begitulah. Seperti biasa pujian itu selalu kuterima. Ups.. Hampir lupa. Walau seperti ini, sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu personil dari Two Voices. Namaku di dunia entertain adalah Diamond . Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan nama asliku? Hm itu hanya agar tidak ada yg mengenalku jadi aku bebas bepergian begitulah kenapa identitasku disembunyikan dari umum. Setiap konser, aku selalu menyamarkan rambutku menjadi hitam dan berpenampilan anggun, dengan memakai topeng merpatiku berbeda dengan aku yang sehari-hari. Jadi wajar saja tidak ada yang mengenalku. Cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku. Kulihat jam tanganku yang ternyata menunjukkan jam 6.15. yah aku memang selalu bangun pagi buta jadi tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat kesekolah.

Sudah kuduga. Sekolah masih sepi jam segini. Saat akan memasuki kelasku.

"Saku-chan!"

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum mendapati sahabat indigoku melambaikan tangan padaku sambil berlari.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" sapaku bersemangat setelah Hinata sampai di hadapanku.

"Ohayou!" balasnya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Saku, siang nanti kita akan jadi bintang tamu di tv K kan? Apa Sasuke-san juga akan hadir?"

Yap Hinata adalah partnerku di Two Voices . Sesuai namanya, kami berdua adalah duo penyanyi. Seperti aku, Hinata juga memiliki nama dalam dunia entertain yaitu Pearl. Dan dia juga sahabat terbaikku. Orang yang Hinata sebut tadi, Sasuke Uchiha, adalah manager kami. Dia sangat menyebalkan kalian tahu? Pasti tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja dia harus hadir. Hari ini dia harus mentraktir kita berdua. Dia kan sudah berjanji."

"Hm begitu. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku ke kelas ya!"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan. Begitulah, sayangnya kami berdua beda kelas karena Hinata mengambil jurusan Seni.

**Normal POV**

Teeetttt .. bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Yeah!" teriak para siswa membahana.

Di kelas XII AK2,

"Hey kalian tahu tidak nanti siang Two Voices akan menjadi bintang tamu di tv K!" teriak seorang gadis berkacamata dan bersurai merah darah di depan kelas.

"Benarkah?" sahut gadis lainnya bersemangat.

"Iya. Asal kalian tahu ya, aku sudah memesan tiket VIP untuk acara itu. Dan aku mendapatkannya dari teman ayahku yang ternyata direktur di tv K."

"Kyaaaa aku mau!" teriak semuanya serempak.

Sakura yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan percakapan itu hanya terdiam dengan senyum bangga sambil menyalakan i-podnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagunya. Ia terbiasa diam dikelas sambil mendengarkan i-pod dan memainkan hpnya setiap istirahat. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang akan pergi ke kantin dengan teman-temannya ketika lapar, Sakura memilih akan makan saat tidak di sekolah.

"ooki aijou de sotto kisu shite Kakugo nara dekiteru wa

Furueru hodo anata ga suki .. (Ooki Hitomi by Momusu)" Sakura menyelesaikan lagu yang ia lantunkan bersamaan dengan berhentinya music dari I-pod miliknya.

"Sudah kuduga. Suara Sakura-san benar-benar mirip seperti suara Diamond. Merdu sekali .." kata seorang gadis bernama Rin mengagetkan sakura.

"Iya benar. Kenapa aku baru sadar ya?" saut yang lain.

"Ah suara pas-pasan seperti itu kalian bilang mirip Diamond? Cih aku bahkan lebih mirip Diamond daripada dia. Lihat! Wajahku bahkan lebih cantik daripada si miskin itu." balas Karin tidak terima sambil bersombong-sombong ria.

Sakura yang masih terbengong akhirnya menyadari perkataan Karin dan mulai geram.

"Kau!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk Karin. Namun belum sempat ia memaki Karin, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hinata telah berada di pintu kelasnya. Sakurapun mengalah dan menghampiri Hinata.

Namun sebelum mereka pergi, Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum sinis pada Karin sambil berkata, "Bilang saja kau iri padaku. Dasar sok kaya!"

Sakura semakin menyeringai mendengar teriakan Karin dari dalam kelasnya,

"Enak saja!untuk apa iri sama perempuan nggak laku kayak kamu!"

Setelah itu sakura pergi bersama hinata menuju tempat syuting. Jangan tanya kenapa sekolahnya memberi ijin, itu karena kepala sekolahnya adalah bibi jauh Sakura.

~chap 1~

Ditempat rias tv K.

"Srak!"

Sasuke memasuki tempat itu yang hanya ada D&P kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata yang telah berganti pakaian. Sakura dengan rambut pinknya yang telah di cat hitamnya digelung menyisakan sedikit rambutnya di bagian depan kedua telinganya, mengenakan mini dress hitam model span, dengan lengan pendeknya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Betapa cantiknya kau Sakura.  
Sedangkan Hinata mengenakan mini dress dengan model yang sama hanya berwarna putih, rambutnya juga diubah menjadi biru langit itu dikirly dan digelung setengahnya sedangkan yang lainnya digerai indah. Sungguh anggun. Riasan wajah mereka natural namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan mereka*author tersepona*

"Sasuke-san, kau sudah datang?" Tanya Hinata ramah sambil menghampiri sasuke.

"Hn."

Meluncurlah kata andalan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Ck, kenapa Sasuke-nii telat?" sambung Sakura sedikit malas menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku..." perkataan sasuke terpotong karena suara pintu yang terbuka. Muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut blonde spike dan mata aquamarine.

"Apa kabar D&P? Kalian selalu menawan ya" teriak orang itu dengan senyum 3 jarinya.

"Eh?!.. Na, Naruto-senpai!" pekik Hinata kaget dengan datangnya Naruto. Hinata langsung mengenakan topengnya.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan kemudian berkata,

"Ayolah Pearl. Naruto-senpai sudah tau siapa kita sebenarnya. Untuk apa kau mengenakan topeng itu sekarang?" keluhnya sambil menarik turun topeng angsa milik Hinata yang hanya menutupi bagian matanya saja.

"Ta,tapi..." kata Hinata terbata-bata sambil menunduk memperhatikan topeng pesta angsanya yang berwarna indigo bercampur keperakan.

"Hehe tenang saja Pearl. Aku tidak berbahaya." Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata semakin terlihat. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kurasa sudah waktunya ya Sasuke-nii." Kata sakura sambil menggunakan topeng merpati (berwarna pink kerlip bercampur hitam yang menutupi matanya) dengan susah payah.

"Topeng menyebalkan!" keluhnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai membantu Sakura memasang topengnya.

Deg.

Sakura yang terkejut oleh tindakan Sasuke terdiam membeku menoleh ke atas, mengingat tinggi mereka yang jauh, memperhatikan wajah sasuke yang dekat dengannya.

'Kami-sama! D,dekat s,sekali.' Batin Sakura.  
Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang melamun menatapnya. Ia menyeringai dan semakin mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Diamond, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan katakan kalau kau tertarik padaku." Goda Sasuke.

Sakura yang sadar langsung melangkah mundur mengetahui jarak mereka yang tinggal 2 cm. wajahnya menghangat terlihat rona merah mulai merayapi pipi putihnya.

"Ma,mana mungkin aku tertarik pada om-om mesum sepertimu hah!" Bantah sakura gugup.

Sakura langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar Diamond." Hinata kemudian menyusul Sakura.

"Teme, kau enak sekali ya dikelilingi peri-peri cantik seperti mereka." Kata Naruto seraya menaruh tangan kirinya di bahu sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menyusul D&P.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau menerapkan sistem poligami dari sekarang." keluh naruto.

"Aku mendengarnya dobe!" kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Aaa . Go, gomen ne .." teriak Naruto gugup.

Skip time

"Jadi malam ini Two Voices akan membawakan lagu apa?" Tanya pembawa acara wanita itu.

"Kami akan menyanyikan single terbaru kami, Mirai e." Jawab pearl sambil tersenyum. (Kiroro- sensei rin pinjem ya lagunya)

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar disana sini ketika Two Voices berada di tengah panggung.

~chap 1~

"Haah badanku sakit!" keluh Sakura yang kini sedang berada di mobil Lamborghini milik Sasuke sedang menuju Restaurant Langganan mereka.

"Hn, kau sudah bekerja dengan baik." Kata sasuke sambil melirik Sakura sekilas.

"Tapi..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa Hinata ikut dengan mobil Naruto-senpai sih?" bentak Sakura tak terima. Sambil menoleh ke belakang melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau seharusnya lebih tau dibandingkan aku."

"Kenapa dia tidak suka pada pria lain saja sih.." gerutu Sakura sambil memperhatikan jalanan di kaca sampingnya.

"Hn,..." sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Naruto adalah pria yang baik saku. Jangan samakan semua laki-laki dengan'nya'."

"Sasuke-nii! Tolong jangan diungkit lagi." Lanjutnya cepat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dasar keras kepala!" batinnya.

.. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sasuke-nii" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik Sakura namun tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

"BISAKAH LEBIH CEPAT? AKU SUDAH LAPAR TAU!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Beginilah orang yang kelaparan, akan mudah marah.

"aa.. " jawabnya seolah tak menghiraukan artisnya ini.

Sedangkan sakura? Jangan ditanya lagi. Dia sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

TBC

Author:

Yosh! Cuma cerita ga jelas sebagai awal. hehe gomen kalo ga jelas n banyak typo... ga ada bakat nulis tapi pingin belajar. Mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai!

Kritik dan saran Rin tunggu.

Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2 : Pernyataan

**Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: "**Aku tidak mau bernyanyi jika kau tidak ada di sampingku!" geramku. "Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, Sakura."/"Aku dan Sasuke,... kami sepasang kekasih." ungkap Shion. / "Aku... menyerah. Lihat! Mereka sangat serasi kan?."

~chap 2~

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengungkapkan siapa kau ke publik, Diamond? Kurasa Hinata tidak akan setuju kau diam seperti ini terus." tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengemudikan Lamborghini hitamnya mengantar Sakura pulang setelah acara traktiran dari Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke-nii. Semua akan memandangku berbeda jika mereka tau siapa itu D&P." jawab Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.  
"Hei, jangan memandang negatifnya saja. Kalau begini terus, sampai kapan kalian akan berpura-pura?"  
"...Kau tau, aku hanya ingin membantu keluargaku. Yah... kau tau keadaan kami seperti apa. Aku takut keluargaku yang menjadi incaran orang-orang itu."  
"Kita bisa menyewa banyak bodyguard untuk itu Saku."  
"Bagaimana jika bodyguard itu tidak bisa melindungi mereka dan malah ikut jadi korban?"  
"Kau mulai berlebihan Sakura."  
"Tidak, tidak. Aku cukup senang begini saja." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela disampingnya sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf pada Hinata besok. Seperti yang kau katakan. Dia pasti akan keberatan."  
Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas kemudian tersenyum.  
"Kau memang sulit dimengerti. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana kau bisa berbeda saat bernyanyi? Seolah hidupmu hanya untuk bernyanyi." tanya sasuke penasaran.  
"waw sepertinya saat bersamaku kau jadi cerewet ya Sasuke-nii." kata Sakura sambil nyengir.  
"Yah, entahlah. Aku hanya merasa hidupku semakin terwujud saat bernyanyi. Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi, dengan bernyanyi membuat hatiku tenang."  
Sunyi tercipta selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

~chap 2~ Sakura Pov 'Ribut sekali.' batinku "Saku, kau dengar gosip tentang Uchiha Sasuke tidak? Itu lho managernya Two Voices." tanya teman sekelasku, Ino Yamanaka, sambil menarik kursi di depanku.  
Mendengar nama Sasuke, Sakura langsung melepas headphone'a.  
"O... yang itu." jawabnya pura-pura tidak tau."Memangnya ada apa?"  
"Katanya dia berpacaran dengan Diamond lho..." lanjut Ino bersemangat.  
"HAH? Tidak Mungkin!" teriakku. 'yang benar saja. sejak kapan kami pacaran?' batinku "Jangan teriak-teriak gitu juga kali!"  
"Sorry... Terus kau tau darimana?" "Ya ampun ini sudah jadi perbincangan hangat di TV lho, Saku. Katanya ada foto di bersama seorang gadis yang diduga adalah Diamond. Foto itu diambil mlm setelah Two Voices tampil di acara TV K tepatnya di depan sebuah restauran. Tapi..."Ino terlihat ragu.  
"Ta, Tapi apa?"  
"hm... coba lihat foto ini." Ino mengeluarkan majalah yang berisi gosip itu. Artikel dengan judul 'Tertangkapnya Uchiha Sasuke dengan Diamond Asli'. Sial... apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran wartawan itu? mereka pikir kami melakukan apa sampai-sampai dibilang tertangkap. Kuperhatikan foto dibawah artikel itu dengan teliti. Deg... walaupun foto itu sedikit kurang jelas tetapi masih bisa dilihat warna pink dari rambutku dalam foto itu.  
"Entah kenapa aku merasa foto itu mirip sekali denganmu. Jangan-jangan..." kata Ino yang tiba-tiba membuatku tegang.  
"a,a..pa?" tanyaku sedikit gemetar.  
"jangan-jangan kau..." kupejamkan mataku takut mendengar apa yang akan Ino katakan padaku. "Jangan-jangan kau mewarnai rambutmu karena kau tau warna asli rambutnya Diamond?" "Eh..." sungguh betapa leganya aku mendengar itu. Fiuh...  
"Iya kan? Sudahlah jangan mengelak. Aku sudah tau kalau kau penggemar beratnya Two Voices." yakin ino lagi.  
"I,Iya... aku memang penggemar berat mereka. Tapi rambutku ini asli tau. Aku yakin diamond mewarnai rambutnya. Yah pernah kan beberapa kali mereka mengganti warna rambutnya."  
"Iya juga ya... ya sudah."  
Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kaku.  
"aa...Ino, aku harus nyari Hinata dulu ya..." kataku dan langsung melesat keluar sebelum Ino mengoceh lagi.  
Disaat yang bersamaan Hinata sedang berlari di koridor mencari Sakura.  
"Hinata!" "Sakura!"  
Teriak mereka bersamaan, ketika menyadari yang mereka cari sedang menghampiri mereka.  
"Saku, bagaimana bisa kalian tertangkap paparazi?" tanya Hinata berbisik.  
"Aku...hah...hah... tidak.. tahu." jawab Sakura kelelahan karena berlari.(di fict ini rin buat Sakura anti olahraga n Hinata rin buat ahli karate jadi fisiknnya kuat) "Kali ini kami akan mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke ..." sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh dan mereka baru menydari bahwa mereka berada didepan kantin dan suara tadi berasaL dari Televisi yang ada di kantin.  
"Hah?" triak Sakura kemudian mendekati Televisi di kantin.  
Hinata mengikuti Sakura dengan cemas.  
"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Sakura terpaku pada televisi.  
Hinata yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.  
Televisi yang mereka lihat menampilkan tayangan dimana Sasuke sedang dilindungi dari paparazi oleh beberapa bodyguardnya. Dan yang membuat mereka heran adalah wanita berambut kuning pucat panjang yang berada dalam lingkaran lengan Sasuke, seolah melindunginya.  
Sasuke yang tadi berusaha menghindar dari paparazi akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti. "Baiklah jika kalian ingin tahu siapa orang yang kalian kira Diamond dalam foto yang kalian tangkap... Dia... Diamond yang sebenarnya adalah..."  
sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke memejamkan mata berharap tidak mendengar apa yang ia takutkan...  
"...adalah.."  
"Aku!"

~chap 2~

"Aku!"  
Sakura dan Hinata terkejut dan langsung fokus pada layar TV.  
Tidak hanya mereka, Sasuke yang berada di tempat berbedapun terkejut sambil memandang gadis yang mengaku sebagai Diamond, Shion.  
terlihat para wartawan semakin heboh bahkan orang-orang di kantin ikut heboh karenanya. Para wartawan semakin menekan Sasuke untuk menanyakan apakah benar Diamond sebenarnya adalah Shion, sang aktris muda yang memang baru menginjak dunia hiburan dan satu management dengan Two Voices.  
"Apakah pernyataan Nona Shion benar, Tuan Uchiha?"  
Terlihat Sasuke Sangat bingung. Perlahan ia menutup matanya seolah meyakinkan diri.  
"Aku harus menghubungi dia." kata Sakura dengan gerakan cepat iya mendiall HP Sasuke. Namun,...  
"Diamond yang sebenarnya adalah Shion."  
Deg Sakura yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke diam terpaku.  
Baru saja dia akan menekan tanda hijau di HPnya namun tertunda setelah mendengar pengakuan tak terduga itu.  
"Saku..." panggil Hinata lirih.  
Semua siswa-siswi di kantin saling berteriak heboh.  
Diam. Sakura dan Hinata hanya terdiam ditengah keributan kantin.  
Trak... Tiba-tiba Sakura membanting HPnya ke lantai membuat orang-orang kantin terdiam.  
Sakura berlari keluar kantin.  
Hinata yang masih terkejutpun akhirnya sadar dan segera memunguti pecahan HP sakura.  
"Saku, Sakura tunggu!" teriaknya yang tak diindahkan oleh Sakura. Ia berlari menyusul Sakura yang ternyata menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sedang sepi.  
Dilihatnya Sakura duduk memeluk lutut di balik pohon dengan bahu bergetar akibat menangis.  
Dihampirinya sang sahabat. Dipegangnya pundak Sakura.  
"Saku, ..." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Hinata. Ia tidak berani bertanya apakah sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja atau tidak, karena ia tau jawabannya. TIDAK.  
"Aku memang mengatakannya Hinata." pernyataannya tiba-tiba."Aku ingin identitasku dirahasiakan tapi bukan berarti ia mengakui orang lain adalah Diamond."  
"Saku..." lirih Hinata. Ia peluk sahabatnya dengan erat berharap dapat meringankan beban sang sahabat.  
"Aku hiks.. sakit, Hinata."  
"Ssst... aku mengerti. Menangislah jika itu bisa menenangkanmu." jawab lembut Hinata.  
Sakura menangis sampai kegiatan di sekolah mereka selesai ditemani HInata. Bahkan saking khawatirnya, Hinata berniat untuk menginap di rumah Sakura.

Sore harinya Sakura dengan ditemani Hinata pergi ke Bakery Cafe. Tempat dimana Saku menghabiskan sorenya untuk memakan kue, roti, cake, dan ice cream. "Sa, Saku,... Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata tidak yakin pada keadaan Sakura. Lihatlah sudah lebih dari 10 menu sakura habiskan. Namun Sakura terlihat menikmatinya seolah tidak ada masalah.  
"Hm?... Hinata, coba cicipi yang ini. Enak sekali." jawabnya bersemangat.  
"Iya." Hinata tersenyum menatap Sakura. Ya Sakura yang dikenalnya memang begini.  
Jika ia ada masalah selalu menghibur dirinya dengan makanan. Dan ia akan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Hinata tau itu. Sahabatnya ini sangat dipahaminya.  
Tiba-tiba HP hinata berbunyi. Ia permisi untuk mengakat telp. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk untuk menemani Sakura.  
"Dari siapa?" tanya Saku mulai menyantap menu baru yang diletakkan pelayan.  
"Itu... ah di datang." Kata Hinata sambil menatap Pintu Masuk cafe yang ada di belakang Sakura.  
Sakurapun mengikuti arah tatapan Hinata.  
"Dia..."

TBC...

**Author's Area:**

Aaaaaa... pendek banget nih cerita. Susah banget nyari kata-kata yg ok.

maklum... masih lemah mengarang tapi tetep maksa pingin buat ini... ckckckck

**Ucucubi-san**: arigatou ... chap 2 udah update. Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya. :)

**mako-chan**: orang 'itu'? Hm... kasi tau ga ya? :)hehe 'orang itu' masih harus nunggu udah review.

**Mr/Ms. Guest**: Okai. ini chap 2nya..Arigatou...:)

Makasi Juga buat **Hasegawa Michiyo Gled-senpai** & **Haruno Yuna-san**.

RnR

Mohon Kritik & Sarannya.

Arigatou...


	3. Chapter 3 : Sad Promise

Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Aku tidak mau bernyanyi jika kau tidak ada di sampingku! geramku. kau bukan anak-anak lagi, sakura. / sasuke milikku. Tentu saja dia tidak akan sudi dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu. / aku . Akan mengalah. Kami memang tidak cocok./Chap 3 Updated.

~chap 3~

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura mulai menyantap menu yang baru diletakkan pelayan.  
"Itu... ah di datang." Kata Hinata sambil menatap Pintu Masuk cafe yang ada di belakang Sakura.  
Sakurapun mengikuti arah tatapan Hinata.  
"Dia..."

~chap 3~

"Dia.." lirih Sakura.  
Seorang Pria dengan rambut perak yang melawan arah gravitasi dan setelan jas kerja yang semakin membuatnya terlihat berwibawa dan... semakin tampan. Yap semua pasti tau kalau dia adalah Hatake Kakashi.  
Kakashi menuju arah meja yang ditempati Sakura dan Hinata.  
Sakura yang awalnya saling pandang dengan Kakashi, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Hinata dan melanjutkan aksi makan besarnya.  
Sakura bisa merasakan Kakashi berdiri tepat disampingnya sekarang namun ia berusaha mengacuhkannya.  
"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Kakashi namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.  
"Bo,Boleh. Silahkan." jawab Hinata seolah mewakili Sakura.  
Kakashi duduk terdiam menatap orang disampingnya yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya.  
"Sudah berapa yang dia makan?" tanyanya pada Hinata.  
"Ini porsi yang ke 12, Sensei." jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan.  
Yap Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang guru yang berumur 24 tahun dan bekerja di Konoha Junior High School. Lanjut... "Beratmu bisa bertambah 2 kali lipat jika kau makan sebanyak itu, Sakura." Sakura yang diajak bicara menghentikan makannya sejenak.  
"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sakura ketus.  
"Sakura, kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."  
"Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi adikmu, Kashi."  
"Kita sudah membahas ini Sakura."  
"Tapi aku tetap belum menyerah!" kata Sakura dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.  
Kakashi tidak membalas kalimat terakhir Sakura. Iapun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.  
"Aku sudah melihat di TV tadi. Mengapa Uchiha itu mengakuinya?" tanya Kakashi.  
Sakura hanya terdiam seolah berfikir setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.  
"Maaf, aku ada acara hari ini." balas Sakura seolah menghindar. Ia meminta bill pada pelayan namun saat akan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayarnya, Kakashi menghalanginya.  
"Aku yang bayar." dengan Gentle Kakashi membayar semua tagihan Sakura. Tidak mau menunggu Kakashi yang sedang menyelesaikan administrasinya, Sakura menarik Hinata untuk meninggalkan Cafe itu. Kakashi yang melihat itu berusaha agar dapat menyelesaikan administrasi secepatnya, percuma jika ia berteriak memanggil Sakura, toh Sakura tidak akan menunggunya.  
Diluar Cafe.  
"Sakura, kenapa Kakashi-sensei ditinggal?" tanya Hinata.  
"Biar saja, aku malas bertemu dengannya. Kenapa kau memberitau kita disana?"  
"Ayolah Sakura, semua juga tau bahwa hanya Kakashi-sensei yang dapat menenangkanmu saat ini."  
"Dia juga salah satu masalahku, Hinata-chan." jawab Sakura setengah merengek.  
"Aku apa?"  
Tiba-tiba Kakashi ada di belakangnya. Sakura berbalik cepat.  
"A, apa? Tidak ada kok. Ka, kau Percaya diri sekali kalau kami sedang membicarakanmu." jawab Sakura gugup.  
Bagaimana tidak gugup, berhadapan dengan pria yang dulu kau cintai dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ya yang dulu dicintai walau saat ini perasaan Sakura masih didominasi oleh pria ini.  
"A, , saya tinggal ya sensei." kata Hinata mendapat anggukan dan senyuman misterius dari Kakashi.  
Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya memberikan bahasa isyarat pada Hinata agar jangan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kakashi.  
"Saku-chan, aku pulang ya. nanti malam aku menginap ke rumahmu kok." pamit Hinata polos, seolah tak mengerti bahasa tubuh Sakura. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang menampilkan wajah kusut.  
"Jadi, ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Kakashi.  
"Ya. Aku mau pulang." balasnya dan langsung mulai berjalan.  
Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menyusul Sakura.  
"Sakura, ceritalah padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Si uchiha itu?"  
"..." Sakura masih melanjutkan langkahnya.  
"Saku.," panggil Kakashi dengan sabar.

"Sakura!" teriak Kakashi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.  
"APA?" balas Sakura dengan teriak.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Kakashi yang mulai tidak sabar namun sedikit menurunkan tingkat suaranya. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, ...sensei."  
"Aku ingin membantumu." Sakura berhenti dan menatap Kakashi dingin. Seringai tiba-tiba terbentuk di bibir indahnya.  
"Kalian sama saja. Pengkhianat." kata tajam terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Flashback on

Di Bakery Cafe, 4 bulan yang lalu.  
"Ne Kashi-kun, kita jalan-jalan yuk. Kau berjanji akan menemaniku setelah ujian kan?" Rajuk Sakura yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya pada Kakashi.  
"Aa. rasanya lama sekali kau ujian sampai hampir 1 bulan kita tidak bertemu."  
"kita bertemu di supermarket,tempat khursus dan ditoko alat tulis, Kashi." jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Itu tidak termasuk Koicchan!" kata Kakashi sambil mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.  
"Apa tadi kau mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan benar?" Kakashi memangku dagunya sambil memperhatikan sang kekasih yang sedang asik menyantap big cup Ice creamnya.  
"Entahlah. Yang penting aku tidak menyontekkan? Tapi tadi aku mencoba peruntungan dengan pensilku. entah jawabannya benar atau tidak. doakan saja. hehe " jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.  
ctak..  
"Aw! kenapa malah memukulku?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi yang baru saja memberikan jitakan pada jidatnya yang lebar.  
"Sudah aku katakan agar belajar yang benar. Kemarin kau browshing lagi kan?"  
"Aku sudah belajar dengan baik kok. Aku browshing biar tidak bosan sensei." ngeles Sakura.  
"Dasar alasan. Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu selama ujian? apalagi ujian bahasa kau yang paling jelek nilainya."  
"Tapi bahasa inggrisku bagus kok."  
"Tapi nilai praktekmu kurang Sakura."  
"Sudahlah Kashi-kun. Lagipula itu bukan ujian kelulusan. Aku baru kelas XI. Dan aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." keluh Sakura sambil menampilkan wajah memelasnya.  
Melihat wajah memelas Sakura, membuat wajah Kakashi memerah beberapa saat namun segera ia kontrol dirinya dan kembali pada raut normalnya.  
"Ehm, yah baiklah. kali ini tak akan kuperpanjang lagi."  
"Bagus. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di KJHS, Kashi?"  
"Seperti biasa, anak-anak sedikit susah diatur diusianya yang sekarang. Tapi belakangan ini sikap sosial mereka semakin baik." katanya sambil melamun dan tersenyum mengingat anak didiknya menggelar bakti sosial atas inisiatif mereka sendiri.  
Sakura yang melihat wajah tersenyum Kakashi ikut tersenyum lembut.  
"Itu semua karena kau, Kashi. Mata mereka mulai terbuka karena kau berhasil mendidik mereka dengan baik. Great Teacher Hatake." Puji Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura dan tersenyum.  
"Aa Saku. Aku baru ingat. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." wajah Kakashi mulai serius.  
"Ya katakan saja Kashi."  
"Besok.., besok aku dipilih untuk pertukaran pengajar ke Suna selama 6 bulan."  
Tek... sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan acara makannya. Dan menatap Kakashi dalam, berusaha agar menangkap kesan bercanda dari Kakashi namun nihil.  
"Aa... Kashi-kun jangan bercanda." Sakura tertawa kecil menganggap Kakashi bercanda.  
"Kau tau aku serius Saku."  
Kata-kata Kakashi menghentikan tawa Saku.  
"Itu tidak lucu Kashi." kata Sakura yang mulai tegang.  
Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia tau akan begini jadinya.  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini minggu lalu,Saku. Tapi aku tidak ingin ujianmu jadi berantakan karena memikirkan ini."  
Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.  
"Saku, aku mohon mengertilah. Jangan menangis. Aku hanya pergi 6 bulan." Kakashi menangkupkan pipi Sakura dengan tangannya.  
"Hiks...Hanya?... A, hiks Aku bahkan merasa kehilanganmu hiks karena 2 minggu hiks ujian ini...hiks."  
"Dengarkan aku! Aku akan kembali Saku. Dan saat itu kita akan segera bertunangan. Meskipun umurmu belum cukup, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukan pertunangan diumurmu yang sekarang kan? Toh kita tidak melakukan hal yang aneh."  
"Hiks... Ka, Kau tidak bohong kan?" tangis Sakura mulai mereda.  
"Tentu saja Koicchan." Kakashi tersenyum menatap Sakura yang sedang berusaha tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir.  
"Tapi kau akan datang di konser pertama Two Voices debut show kan?"  
Yap. Saat itu, Two Voices baru dibentuk dan baru mengeluarkan debut pertamanya yang berjudul 'Sad Promise'.  
"Akan kuusahakan. Oke?" Kata Kakashi kurang yakin.  
"Haah... Dasar sensei menyebalkan!" "Aku akan berusaha datang. Percaya padaku." Kata Kakashi meyakinkan.  
"Iya aku percaya." jawab Sakura dengan senyum polosnnya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya sendu.

"Tapi,... kapan kau akan memperkenalkan aku pada ibumu? Bukankah hubungan kita serius. Setidaknya satu kali saja..."

Kakashi hanya diam mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Tapi kalau memang belum bisa tidak apa-apa kok. Setidaknya perjuanganku selama ini berhasil karena bisa bersamamu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kakashi yang melihat itu tau kalau senyum Sakura itu hanya paksaan agar kekasihnya itu terlihat tegar. Ia tau bahwa selama ini ia membuat Sakura merasa bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berjalan baik.

Skip time 1 bulan kemudian.  
Saat debut show 'Two Voices'.  
"Kenapa tidak ada kabar ya?" gumam Sakura yang telah menjadi Diamond di depan meja rias.  
"Diamond ada apa? Kau memikirkan dia?" tanya Pearl bingung melihat gelagat Diamond.  
"Kenapa dia tidak hadir? Dia bahkan berjanji padaku."  
"Tenanglah. Kukira ia akan memberikan kejutan padamu diakhir acara, Diamond."  
Diamond menatap Pearl yang tersenyum dan berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa prianya akan memberinya kejutan seperti yang dikatakan Pearl.  
"Hm... semoga saja begitu." balas Diamond sambil tersenyum.  
"Untuk apa memikirkan pria yang bahkan tidak menghubungimu selama 2 minggu."  
mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya, du personil Two Voices itu menoleh dan mendapati sang Manager sedang bersandar di pintu ruang ganti tersebut, ialah Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sengit.  
"Aku yakin kau sudah tau pacarmu selalu on dan merayu wanita-waanita di jejaring sosialnya kan?" Sasuke mulai mendekati Two Voices.  
hanya bisa terdiam. Ya, sebenarnya Sakura tau itu. Di manapun Sakura adalah tipe yang terbuka, termasuk di jejaring sosial. Ia tau bahwa Kakashi sering chat dengan teman- teman wanitanya. Isi pembicaraan mereka pun Sakura tau. Yah setidaknya ilmu yang diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei di khursus sangat bermanfaat untuk Sakura menjadi seorang hacker kecil-kecilan walau hanya membobol akun kekasihnya. Didalam chatting itu, Kakashi bahkan menanyakan no telp wanita-wanita itu. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, Kakashi menulis statusnya sebagai Single. Sedangkan Sakura menulisnya In Relationship dan ia sudah mengirim permintaan Relationship dengan Kakashi namun belum ada respon dari 2 minggu lalu. Apa Kakashi menganggapnya sebagai kekasih atau hanya mainan?  
"Tidak. Kakashi memang tidak suka terlalu terbuka di Jejaring sosial Sasuke-nii." bantah Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau salah Diamond. Ia bahkan tidak sekalipun menyapamu lewat akunnya Diamond."

Hinata yang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berdebat akhirnya turun tangan. "Apa yang Sasuke-nii katakan? Kakashi-sensei pasti tidak bermaksud begitu. Jadi tolong jangan ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain Sasuke-nii." tegas Hinata.  
"Ayo! Kita harus siap-siap, Diamond." mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap mereka tajam.  
"Cih. Kalau begini akan semakin sulit."  
Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya Diamond dan Pearl bernyanyi dengan sangat menghayati lagu mereka, 'Sad Promise'.

Bold (Hinata), Italic (Sakura)

**Nu-ga Dagawa Mareul Georeo-do**  
** Ije Moreun Cheok Hageseo**  
** Jakku Dagawa Nal Yuhokhae-do**  
** Deo Chagawo Jigeseo**

_Gaseum Teojige Beokchan Gobaege-do_  
_ Gam-dong Hajineun Ankeseo_  
_ Ije Nal Swipge Gajil Su Eopdorok_  
_ Cheoljeohi Gamchulkkeoya_

**Ireon Dajimeul Hago Tto Haebwa-do**  
** Byeol Soyongeun Eopseulgeoya**  
** Ne-ga Bureu-myeon Ama Geurae Ama**  
** Da-si -ga Angigetji**

I don't wanna do it again,  
don't wanna do it again,  
_Dasineun Ireoke Saranganhalkkeoya_  
_ Jiuda Jiuda Neoreul Jiwoboda_  
_ Neol Kkeunnae Monnijeu-myeon_

I don't wanna do it again,  
don't wanna do it again,  
_Dasineun Ittawi Saranghajiankeseo_  
**(Beotida Beotida Motbeoti-myeon)**  
** Na Kkeunnaeneun Neoreul Tto Chaja Gagetji**

_Hok-si Sarangeul Da-si Hagedoe-myeon_  
_ Geunyang Sarangman Batgeseo_  
** Beoryeojinde-do Apajiji Anke**  
** Nae Mameun Anjulgeoya**

_Ireon Dajimeul Hago Tto Haebwa-do_  
_ Byeol Soyongeun Eopseulgeoya_  
**Ne-ga Onda-myeon Ama Geurae Ama**  
** Da-si Tto Sarangiji**

I don't wanna do it again,  
don't wanna do it again,  
_Dasineun Ireoke Saranganhalkkeoya_  
_ Jiuda Jiuda Neoreul Jiwoboda_  
_ Neol Kkeunnae Monnijeu-myeon_

I don't wanna do it again,  
don't wanna do it again,  
_Dasineun Ittawi Saranghaji Ankeseo_  
**(Beotida Beotida Motbeoti-myeon)**  
** Na Kkeunnaeneun Neoreul Tto Chaja Gagetji**

_Uri-ga Neomu Miwoseo_  
_ Bamsaewo Neoreul Jiwo-do_  
**Nae Seulpeun Sarang Jigyeoun Sarang**  
** Neoreul Tto Gidarine**

I don't wanna do it again,  
don't wanna do it again,  
_Dasineun Ireoke Sarang Anhalkkeoya_  
_ Dasineun Dasineun Ipsul Kkaemuljima_  
_ Wae Tto Nal Channeungeoya_

I don't wanna do it again,  
don't wanna do it again,  
_Dasineun Ittawi Saranghaji Ankeseo_  
**(Dasineun Dasineun Geureojima)**  
** Wae Neo Eomneun Nareul Kkumkkul Su-do**  
Kkumkkul Su-do Eopseo

(Davichi - Sad Promise)

Para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah seolah menyambut para idol baru ini dengan baik.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya Sakura? Kau sangat menghayati lagu ini." gumam Sasuke yang menonton pertunjukkan mereka dari kursi VVIP.

5 bulan kemudian.  
Di kantin KSHS "Kau sudah tau belum?..." tanya Hinata pada Sakura.  
"Belum. Bagaimana aku bisa tau jika kau belum memberitauku?" balas Sakura heran.  
"Huh kau ini. Aku kan belum selesai bicara. Katanya pacarmu sudah kembali lho SAku-chan."  
Deg.

"Saku.." HInata sedikit bersalah karna sepertinya ia memberi kabar buruk bukan kabar baik.  
"Ck. Kau ini. Untuk apa mengatakan kabar tidak penting padaku? Terserah ia ada dimana sekarang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." kata Sakura dengan seringai yang misterius.  
"Saku, kau yakin?" tanya Hinata khawatir.  
Sakura memandang dalam sahabatnya. "Tentu. Bantu aku Hinata." Jawabnya lirih seolah membutuhkan bantuan Hinata.  
"Dengan senang hati." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.  
"..." tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua mulai memakan pesanan mereka, seseorang menghampiri tempat mereka duduk.

Hinata yang sadar lebih dahulu pun berbalik dan menatap orang itu.  
"Di...dia..."

Sakura yang heran dengan tingkah Hinata akhir'a menoleh untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakang sahabatnya itu sampai membuat sang sahabat tak berkedip seperti itu.

"Kau..."

Tsuzuku

Author's Area:

aaaa... d3rin bingunk banget... ni cerita kok ga pernah panjang n ga dpt feel'a ya... huft...

Balas review dr senpai-senpai dulu ah...

**Fran Fryn Kun** : Tenang aja senpai... rencana'a saya mau buat yang khusus NaruHina...:D hehe

**R. pon pon** : sudah lanjut senpai...:D

** .77** : gomen senpai kalo ceritanya ngebosenin... jujur sebener'a saya juga ngerasa nih cerita ga ada feel'a sama sekali... gmn caranya ya nambah feel'a...:(

**mako-chan** : kyaaa... jgn sampe benci ama shion ya senpai... , sebenernya aku ga maksud buat shion sejahat itu... yah liat nanti aja...:D

**Dorky Taeyeonnie** : dia ga sejahat itu kok senpai... yosh ini sudah lanjut ... gomen kalo kurang bagus.

**Always sasusaku** : iya senpai... saya juga kurang suka kalo Sakura dibuat jadi karakter yang lemah banget tapi rencananya sih saya mau buat dia jadi kuat tapi blm ada gambaran...

**Zuka** : Updated done! :D

**karikazuka** : senpai! inget donkzzz... masa ama senpai lupa...:D hehe iya kurang h jd lamborghini... tolong dbantu lg ya senpai... ARIGATOU...XD

Arigatou udah baca semua... kritik n saran selalu saya tunggu...


End file.
